Family Feud
by Lisa Moulton
Summary: COMPLETED Flaming Trails, VampDoc and his family play against Alien Lisa, Doc Brown and his family. The author's ex fiancee hosts.
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Back to the Future_ or "Family Feud". In fact, I have no idea whatsoever who owns FF, but Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale own BTTF. VampDoc and his gang are the property of fellow Fanfiction.net author Flaming Trails. Go read her stories.

_(Cue the classic, 1976 "Family Feud" theme song, and the original 1976 set. But something is out of place: The original podium has been replaced with something new with a sort of platform as well as the buzzers. What could it be for? A sweet-voiced announcer speaks.)_

**Announcer:** It's time for the "Family Feud"!

_(On the right side of the set, a backdrop lifts to show a group of 3 people and_…_two dogs posing.)_

**Announcer:** Introducing, the "AL-'Verse Family"! Ready for action!

_(The "family" jump out of the scenery to take their place at their podium. On the left side of the set, a backdrops lifts to show a group of 5 people posing.)_

**Announcer:** And the "VampDoc-'Verse Family"! On your marks!

_(The "family" jump out of the scenery to take their place at their podium.)_

**Announcer:** Let's start…the "Family Feud"!

_(The audience applauds.)_

**Announcer:** With the star of "Family Feud" – or this one, anyway – Benjamin Del Ponte!

_(A tall, green-eyed brown-haired guy with glasses comes out from backstage, dressed in a fancy-shmancy tux and carrying a hand-held microphone instead of one of those new-fangled clip-on ones.)_

**Ben:** Thank you and welcome to the stolen set…

_(One of the members of the AL-'Verse Family – Alien Lisa/AL – glares his way.)_

**Ben:** Er… _(coughs) the borrowed set and this very, very odd _Back to the Future_ edition of "Family Feud"._

**AL:** _(clears throat)_

**Ben:** _(looks to her)_ What?

**AL****: _(points towards the announcer's booth)_**

**Ben:** _(not getting it)_ Huh?

**AL****: _(annoyed)_ Oh, give me that. _(comes out from behind the podium and swipes Ben's microphone.)_ You can be replaced… _(clears throat) I want to extend an extra special welcome to our announcer, Charlie! _(makes gesture to the cameraman)__**

_(Camera pans to the announcer's booth, where a handsome guy, aged somewhere between the mid 20s to mid 30s, with short black hair and lovely brown eyes sits. He waves to everyone and blows a kiss to __AL.)_

**Charlie:** Thanks for including me in this one, too, Lisa.

**AL****: No problem. _(hands Ben back his microphone)_ Continue. _(heads back to her place)_ Oh, wait, where did you get that microphone?**

**Ben:** I borrowed it from Bob Barker. We'll start over on my right. The VampDoc-'Verse Family. Give them a welcome.

_ (The audience cheers and applauds as Ben walks over to the first member of the family, Flaming Trails and takes her hand.)_

**Ben:** How are you?

**Flaming:** Fine, Ben! We're very happy to be here!

**Ben:** Let's meet the gang, please.

**Flaming:** Sure! I want to introduce you to Vampire Doc…

**VampDoc:** Hello, Ben.

**Flaming:** Marty McFly…

**VDMarty:** Hiya!

**Flaming:** Jennifer Parker…

**Jennifer:** Hi, Ben!

**Flaming:** And my alter ego, Mysteria Jones!

**Mystie:** Hello!

**Ben:** Nice to know you. _(gestures to the opposing family) Let's say hello to the AL-'Verse Family._

_(The audience cheers and applauds as Ben walks over and takes Lisa's hand.)_

**AL:** _(raises eyebrow) You're only doing this because Richard Dawson owed me a favor and lent me his set._

**Ben:** Yeah. So, introduce us to your group.

**AL:** _(brief glare) I brought Dr. Emmett Brown…_

**ALDoc:** Hi.

**AL:** Marty McFly…

**ALMarty:** Hey!

**AL:** Einstein…

**Einie:** _(barks)_

**AL:** He says hello. And Copernicus.

**Copernicus:** _(yips)_

**AL:** He says hi.

**Ben:** Thanks. _(turns to the audience)_ I'm sure you're wondering how two dogs are going to play this game. Well, that's what this is for. _(indicates the new podium) We had it put in just for this purpose after we promised we'd put the set back the way we found it when we were done. The dogs will sit on these platforms and buzz in by jumping down. _(he slams his hand down on one, making it beep and light up)_ It'll only react to that kind of weight. As for understanding what they say…_

**AL:** _(interrupts)_ I was gonna translate, but I figured that'd give us an unfair advantage. If I were hosting, I'd say "Tough, this is my show", but I'm not. Even though it's still my show. So, I brought someone over from my other game show to do the translating.

_(From backstage, a golden droid shuffles out.)_

**C3PO:** Oh, pardon me, Lisa, but wouldn't my being here classify this as a crossover?

**AL:** If you keep talking, it will. Just stand in a corner and translate and we should be fine.

**C3PO:** Oh, all –

**AL:** Zip it!

_(He shuts up and takes his place.)_

**Ben:** All right. Well, we're going to a commercial break, and when we come back, we'll start with round one.

_(Lisa wastes no time in grabbing C3PO and high-tailing it off the set.)_

**VampDoc:** Where's she off to?

**Ben:** To host her other show. We're down two members, now.

**ALDoc:** Two?

**Ben:** _(nods)_ Charlie's the announcer for the other one, too.

**Both Docs:** Oh.

**Ben:** And, actually, I have an audience member pass, so I better get going, too. _(he legs it)_

**ALMarty:** Well, now we're down _three members._

_End part one._


	2. Round One

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the movie or the show or VampDoc and his gang. The surveys and answers I got from a real episode of "Family Feud". I'm lazy like that.

_(Lisa returns, dragging C3PO by the arm. They take their places and Lisa indicates to Ben that he may start.)_

**Ben:** Welcome back to the "Feud". Round one, let's go!

_(The big board above the center podium rotates to one with 8 covered windows. Lisa and Flaming take their places at the podium, shake hands, and place them, palm down, on the panel by the buzzer.)_

**Ben:** One hundred people surveyed. Top eight answers on the board. You gotta try to get the most popular answer. He's the question: Name of piece of information found on a birth certificate.

_(Lisa buzzes in first.)_

**AL:** Date of birth.

**Ben:** The date of birth.

_(There's a DING! and the number one window flips over: DATE OF BIRTH – 45.)_

**Ben:** Very good. Play or pass?

_(Lisa confers with her team.)_

**AL:** We'll play.

**Ben:** All right.

_(Lisa goes back to her spot and Ben walks to Doc and shakes his hand.)_

**Ben:** Piece of information found on a birth certificate.

**ALDoc:** Footprints.

**Ben:** Footprints.

_(Buzzer sounds and the audience groans. Ben moves to Marty and shakes his hand.)_

**Ben:** How are you?

**ALMarty:** Oh, fine. Good. Fine.

**Ben:** Piece of information found on a birth certificate.

**ALMarty:** Place of birth.

**Ben:** Place of birth.

_(DING! The number 5 window flips over: CITY/PLACE OF BIRTH – 4. Ben moves to Einstein and pats him on the head.)_

**Ben:** I feel really silly talking to a dog…

**AL:** Get on with it.

**VampDoc:** I do it all the time.

**AL:** So do I. Go on.

**Ben:** _(sighs)_ Piece of information found on a birth certificate.

**Einie:** _(barks his answer)_

**C3PO:** "Weight of the baby".

**Ben:** _(gives the droid a sidelong glance)_ Weight of the baby.

_(DING! Number 3 window flips over: WEIGHT – 10. Ben moves on to Copernicus and pats his head.)_

**Ben:** Well, think Copernicus could pick out a $100 lollipop out of the bunch? _(indicates a bunch of tootsie roll pops in buckets, their sticks hidden, just ripe for the picking)_

_(Copernicus sniffs the pops, then gently picks one out. There is a black stripe on the stick.)_

**Ben:** Very good. Okay, piece of info on a birth certificate.

**Copernicus:** _(barks)_

**C3PO:** "Parents' names".

**Ben:** Name of the parents!

_(DING! Number 4 window flips over: PARENTS' NAMES – 5.)_

**Ben:** Sure. _(he goes over to Lisa and kisses her, taking a bit longer than necessary so that Doc has to clear his throat. Ben breaks it off and continues as if nothing out of the ordinary happened)_ Lisa, piece of information on a birth certificate.

**AL:** Um, name of the hospital.

**Ben:** Name of the hospital.

_(DING! Window 8 flips over: HOSPITAL – 2. Ben moves to Doc again.)_

**Ben:** Your answer?

**ALDoc:** Name of the doctor.

**Ben:** "Doctor-omo"!

_(Lisa groans at Ben's attempt to sound like Richard Dawson. The buzzer sounds and Ben moves to Marty.)_

**ALMarty:** How 'bout height?

**Ben:** If it's there, all right. If not, third strike. The height!

_(Flaming and her group huddle to think of an answer to steal. The buzzer sounds. Ben goes over to Flaming's group.)_

**Ben:** Not the height report, I guess. Three answers unrevealed. Come on down.

_(Flaming's group returns to their spaces and urge the answer "baby's name".)_

**Flaming:** Baby's name? Okay, we're gonna go with the name of the baby.

**Ben:** Get $66 if it's there. If not, we give it to Lisa and her group. The name of the baby.

_(DING! Number two window flips over: BABY'S NAME – 27.)_

**Ben:** You got it.

_(The score of 66 flits its way to Flaming's side of the set.)_

**Ben:** Sure. 6!

_(Window 6 flips over: SEX – 4.)_

**Ben:** 7.

_(Window 7 flips over: TIME OF BIRTH – 3.)_

**Ben:** End of round one. We'll be back right after this.

_(Lisa takes C3PO and drags him off the set. Ben follows soon after.)_

**Jennifer:** This sure is exciting!

_End part two._


	3. Round Two

**Reviews:** _docnov121955 – Thanks.  
**Disclaimer:** Still don't own the stuff in this story and I'm still being lazy (see part 2)._

_(Ben is leaning against the center podium, awaiting Lisa's return, for he left the other set before she did. He doesn't have to wait long(er than he has already); she enters with C3PO at her heels. They take their places, and Ben resumes the game.)_

**Ben:** 66 to nothing. Pair of Docs, come on.

_(Ben, ALDoc and VampDoc take their places at the podium. The two Docs shake hands and assume the required position.)_

**Ben:** _(shaking VampDoc's hand)_ Nice to see you. 100 people surveyed. Top 6 answers on the board. Here's the question: What do you do when you wake up in the middle of the night and you're not the least bit tired?

_(VampDoc buzzes in first.)_

**Ben:** Yeah?

**VampDoc:** Read a book.

**Ben:** Read a book.

_(DING! Window 1: READ – 56.)_

**Ben:** Play or pass?

_(VampDoc confers with his team.)_

**VampDoc:** We'd like to play.

_(Ben and VampDoc head over to the according team. VampDoc takes his place and Ben stands in front of VDMarty, pausing to shake his hand.)_

**Ben:** Marty, good to see you. You wake up in the middle of the night. You're not the least bit tired. What do you do?

**VDMarty:** I think I'd watch TV.

**Ben:** Watch a little television.

_(DING! Window 2: WATCH TV – 19.)_

_(Ben moves down to Jennifer and gives her a kiss. Behind his back, Lisa rolls her eyes. He was only kissing every female on the panels because they were using Richard Dawson's set.)_

**Ben:** What would you do?

**Jennifer:** Uh, I can only think of…take a sleeping pill?

**Ben:** Oh, all right. Take a sleeping pill?

_(BUZZ!)___

**Ben:** Not there. First strike only.

_(He moves to Mysteria and kisses her.)_

**Ben:** Mystie. _(gesturing to the lollipops)_ Pick out the right one, win $100.

_(Mystie leans over and chooses a pop. It has a black stripe on the stick.)_

**Ben:** Very good. Now, what're you gonna do? You wake up in the middle of the night not the least bit tired.

**Mystie:** _(thinks)_ Well, if I wasn't what I am, I'd probably have a glass of milk.

_(Ben doesn't question her response. He knows she can't tolerate human food and liquids like milk.)_

**Ben:** Glass of milk? All right. Have a glass of milk!

_(DING! Window 6: DRINK – 2.)_

**Ben:** Drinks of all kinds. _(He moves to Flaming and kisses her.)_ Flaming?

**Flaming:** How 'bout take a walk?

**Ben:** All right. Take a walk!

_(BUZZ!)___

_(Ben moves down to VampDoc.)_

**Ben:** Second strike.

**VampDoc:** Have a snack.

**Ben:** Let's see.

_(DING! Window 5: EAT – 3.)_

**Ben:** You got it!

_(Ben moves to VDMarty.)_

**VDMarty:** Go to the bathroom.

_(Everyone on the set chuckles a little.)_

**Ben:** Go to the bathroom. Do not pass go.

_(BUZZ!)___

_(Ben crosses the set to Lisa's group, who are huddled in conversation.)_

**Ben:** Not there. $80. Look, we can get into this game right now. We got two unrevealed answers.

_(Lisa and her group take their places and confer once more on their final answer.)_

**Ben:** What do you do when you wake up in the middle of the night and you're not the least bit tired?

**AL:** We say, um, listen to some music.

**Ben:** Okay. If it's there, you're on the board. Listen to music!

_(BUZZ!)___

**Ben:** _(gesturing to Flaming and her group)_ You got it.

_(There are dings and the 80 flits to the winners, making a total of 146.)_

**Ben:** 3!

_(DING! Window 3: GET UP/BEGIN DAY – 6.)_

**Ben:** About 10AM, that's exciting. 4!

_(DING! Window 4: LIE IN BED/TOSS & TURN – 6.)_

_(Ben turns to the audience.)_

**Ben:** End of round two. We'll be back.

_(He, Lisa, and C3PO all leave the set.)_

**Mystie:** I'm starting to get whiplash from watching them go back and forth.

_End part three._


	4. Rounds Three and Four

**Disclaimer:** See part 3.

_(Ben, AL, and C3PO return to the set at the same time and take their places.)_

**Ben:** All for the champs, 146. _(indicates __AL__'s team)_ Nothing here, yet. Marty and Marty, let's go.

_(The two Martys come up to the center podium and shake hands.)_

**Ben:** 100 people surveyed. Top 6 answers on the board. Here's the question: Name a U.S. First Lady known for stirring up controversy.

_(VDMarty buzzes in first.)_

**Ben:** Yes?

**VDMarty:** Mrs. Reagan!

**Ben:** Mrs. Reagan!

_(DING! Window 4: NANCY REAGAN – 9.)_

**Ben:** 3 answers will beat it. Marty?

**ALMarty:** Mrs. Carter.

_(BUZZ!)_

**Ben:** Rosalynn not there. Play or pass?

_(VDMarty confers with his team.)_

**VDMarty:** We'll play.

_(The Martys return to their places and Ben walks over to Flaming's team in front of Jennifer and takes her hand.)_

**Ben:** U.S. First Lady known for stirring up controversy.

**Jennifer:** Mrs. Roosevelt, Ben.

**Ben:** Eleanor!

_(DING! Window 2: ELEANOR ROOSEVELT – 29.)_

**Ben:** You got it. _(moves to Mystie)_ Mystie?

**Mystie:** Mrs. Kennedy.

**Ben:** Mrs. Kennedy. Jackie!

_(DING! Window 1: JACQUELINE KENNEDY – 35.)_

**Ben:** _(moves to Flaming and takes her hand)_ Flame?

**Flaming:** Um, Mrs. Ford?

**Ben:** Mrs. Ford.

_(DING! Window 3: BETTY FORD – 15.)_

**Ben:** Yeah. _(moves to VampDoc)_ Doc?

**VampDoc:** Lady Bird Johnson.

**Ben:** Okay.

_(DING! Window 5: LADY BIRD JOHNSON – 7.)_

**Ben:** _(moves to VDMarty)_ Marty?

**VDMarty:** Er…Mrs. Nixon?

**Ben:** We'll take a look.

_(BUZZ!)_

**Ben:** Not there. _(moves to Jennifer and takes her hand)_ Jennifer?

**Jennifer:** How about Mrs. Lincoln?

**Ben:** Let's see. Mrs. Lincoln.

_(DING! Window 6: MARY TODD LINCOLN – 2. The score of 97 flits over to Flaming's side of the set to make a total of 243.)_

**Ben:** Well done. 243 to nothing. Let's go, come on. Jennifer and Einstein.

_(The required players come to the podium and take their places. Jennifer pauses to pat Einstein on the head.)_

**Ben:** 100 people surveyed. Top 5 answers on the board. Here's the question: Name something your spouse gave you before you married that you still have.

_(Surprisingly, Einstein buzzes in first.)_

**Einie:** _(barks)_

**C3PO:** "Engagement ring".

**Ben:** Engagement ring.

_(DING! Window 1: JEWELRY/RING – 69.)_

**Ben:** Very good. Play or pass?

_(Einstein's team urges to play.)_

**Einie:** _(barks)_

**C3PO:** "Play".

**Ben:** All right. _(moves to the team while Einstein goes back to his place and stands in front of Copernicus)_ Copernicus?

**Copernicus:** _(thinks a moment, then barks)_

**C3PO:** "Clothes".

**Ben:** _(turns to unseen judges)_ Need any in particular? _(he gets a negative)_ Clothing!

_(DING! Window 3: CLOTHES – 6.)_

**Ben:**_ (goes to __AL__ and takes her hand)_ Lisa?

**AL****: _(studies the board carefully)_ I've never been married but…I always give…a piece of my hearts…er, heart?**

_(The audience "aww"-s.)_

**Ben:** Nice thought. Let's see if it's up there. Piece of the heart.

_(DING! Window 5: LOVE – 3.)_

**Ben:** Very good. _(moves to ALDoc)_ Doc?

**ALDoc:** Flowers?

**Ben:** Flowers.

_(BUZZ!)_

**Ben:** Well, people could press them. It's possible. _(moves to ALMarty)_ Marty?

**ALMarty:** Uh…piece of luggage?

_(The audience laughs.)_

**Ben:** Okay…luggage.

_(BUZZ!)_

**Ben:** Didn't think so. _(moves to Einstein)_ Einie?

**Einie:** _(thinks and barks)_

**C3PO:** "Love letter".

**Ben:** The dog is more romantic than the human. Love letter!

_(DING! Window 2: LETTERS/CARDS – 8.)_

**Ben:** Yes! _(moves to Copernicus)_ Copernicus?

**Copernicus:** _(thinks hard and barks)_

**C3PO:** "A car".

**Ben:** A car? Hm. A car.

_(BUZZ!)_

**Ben:** Nope. _(walks across the set to Flaming and her team)_ Well, well, well. One answer left.

_(Flaming and her team confer.)_

**Flaming:** We'll try a picture.

**Ben:** Picture? Okay. Picture gives you all the money. Picture!

_(DING! Window 4: PICTURE/PHOTOGRAPH – 4. The score of 86 swings over to Flaming's side of the set, making the score a total of 329.)_

**Ben:** _(going back to the central podium)_ 329 to nothing. Come on Copernicus and Mystie!

_(Said players take their place at the podium. Mystie gives Copernicus a pat on the head.)_

**Ben:** Dollar values are doubled. 100 people surveyed. Top 4 answers on the board. Here's the question: Name an occupation in which women wear uniforms.

_(Copernicus buzzes in first, surprising everyone.)_

**Copernicus:** _(barks)_

**C3PO:** "Navy".

**Ben:** Navy!

_(DING! Window 3: MILITARY SERVICE – 4.)_

**Ben:** Oh, three answers will beat it, Mystie.

**Mystie:** Nurse!

**Ben:** Nurse!

_(DING! Window 1: NURSE – 83.)_

**Ben:** You got it. Play or pass?

_(Mystie confers with her team.)_

**Mystie:** We'll play.

**Ben:** All right. _(moves to Flaming)_ An occupation in which women wear uniforms.

**Flaming:** Policewoman.

**Ben:** Policewoman!

_(BUZZ!)_

**Ben:** Nope. Doc?

**VampDoc:** Airline attendant.

**Ben:** An airline attendant.

_(DING! Window 4 – STEWARDESS – 3.)_

**Ben:** Marty?

**VDMarty:** Usher. An usher.

**Ben:** An usher. If it's there, you win. It'll be a shutout. Usher!

_(BUZZ!)_

**Ben:** No. Jennifer?

**Jennifer:** Waitress!

**Ben:** Same thing applies. Waitress!

_(DING! Window 2: WAITRESS – 7. The score of 194 flies across the set to Flaming's side, making the score a total of 523.)_

_(The audience cheers and applauds.)_

**Ben:** Show no mercy. _(to the audience)_ What, you thought just because Lisa's alter ego is writing this that her team would win? _(goes to __AL__'s team)_ Sorry, Lisa. _(he kisses her and shakes the hands of those who have them and pets the dogs)_ Glad you got the pop, though. _(turns to Flaming and her team)_ Who will play?

_(Flaming and VampDoc walk out. VampDoc goes off the set while Flaming says.)_

**Ben:** We'll play the final round after this.

_(He, AL, and C3PO beat it off the set.)_

**Flaming:** This is fun!

_End part four._


	5. Round Five and Farewell

**Disclaimer:** See part 4. Thank you to Flaming Trails for allowing me to use her characters for this. Thanks to Charlie for being you. Thanks Ben for hosting. Thanks Bob and Bob for creating such a fabulous trilogy, and thanks Game Show Network for playing "Family Feud". Love you, Richard Dawson!

_(Ben returns to the set. AL and C3PO are no longer needed, though __AL__ is off-set watching.)_

**Ben:** _(kisses Flaming's cheek and takes her hand)_ Okay, are you ready?

**Flaming:** As ready as I'll ever be.

**Ben:** 15 seconds, please.

**Charlie:** Ten-four.

**Ben:** Yeah, he's the timer guy, too. Tell me the air temperature that is just right for you.

**Flaming:** 70.

**Ben:** A fruit that you've never tasted.

**Flaming:** Guava.

**Ben:** A state that you rarely hear about.

**Flaming:** Kansas.

**Ben:** How often you bathe your dog.

**Flaming:** Once a month.

**Ben:** A city in Germany.

**Flaming:** Berlin!

_(BUZZ!)_

**Ben:** Berlin, she said. As in Irving. _(they both turn to the big board)_ Very good. The air temperature that's just right for you. You said 70. Survey said?

_(DING! 70 – 29)_

**Ben:** A fruit you've never tasted. You said guava. Survey said?

_(DING! GUAVA – 5)_

**Ben:** A state you rarely hear about. You said confusion…oh, I mean Kansas. Survey said?

_(BUZZ! __KANSAS__ – 0)_

**Ben:** Oh. How often you bathe your dog. You said once a month. Survey said?

_(DING! ONCE/MONTH – 40)_

**Ben:** A city in Germany. You said Berlin. Survey said?

_(DING! __BERLIN__ – 36. The total score is 110. The answers cover up for the next player.)_

**Ben:** That's a good score. Go back to your place. Here's Doc.

_(VampDoc walks in and shakes hands with Ben.)_

**Ben:** Flaming did a good job. We need 90 points from you to get $5,000. Are you ready?

**VampDoc:** You bet.

**Ben:** Remind everyone what Flaming said. 20 seconds on the clock, please.

**Charlie:** You got it.

**Ben:** Tell me the air temperature that is just right for you.

**VampDoc:** 70 degrees.

_(BUZZ BUZZ!)_

**Ben:** Try again.

**VampDoc:** 75.

**Ben:** A fruit that you've never tasted.

**VampDoc:** Guava.

_(BUZZ BUZZ!)_

**Ben:** Try again.

**VampDoc:** Persimmon.

**Ben:** A state that you rarely hear about.

**VampDoc:** Connecticut.

**Ben:** How often you bathe your dog.

**VampDoc:** Once a week.

**Ben:** A city in Germany.

**VampDoc:** Frankfurt.

_(DING DING DING!)_

**Ben:** Turn around. _(they both turn to the big board; the scores are on the right side instead of the left this time)_ You both started off with the same answers. The air temperature that's just right for you. The number 1 answer was 70 degrees. You said 75. Survey said?

_(DING! 27 – 75)_

**Ben:** A fruit you've never tasted. Kiwi was number 1. You said persimmon. Survey…

_(DING! 4 – PERSIMMON)_

**Ben:** A state you rarely hear about. Rhode Island, number 1. You said Connecticut. Survey said?

_(BUZZ! 0 – __CONNECTICUT__)_

**Ben:** You're not good at guessing unknown states. How often you bathe your dog. Once a month was number 1. You said once a week. Survey said?

_(DING! 18 – ONCE/WEEK)_

**Ben:** A city in Germany. Berlin, number 1. You said Frankfurt. Survey said?

_(DING! 20 – __FRANKFURT__.)_

_(BUZZ!  The total score is 179.)_

**Ben:** 179, $5.00 ever point. A total of?

_(The score changes to 895.)_

**Ben:** Well, $895 wasn't bad for 1976 and that's whose rules we're playing by.

_(Flaming and her team come to join Ben down in front.)_

**Ben:** Thanks for coming, everyone. We love you. We'll see you here on the "Feud". Bye-bye!

_(The theme music plays and the credits roll.)_

**Charlie:** This is Charlie speaking for "Family Feud". A Mark Goodson Television Production. We now return you to your regularly scheduled programming and be sure to check out Lisa's "Star Wars: The Weakest Link" on Fanfiction.Net.

_The end._


End file.
